The investigations of endogenously occurring central nervous system depressants gamma-hydroxybutyrate (GHB) and its lactone gamma-butyrolactone have proven to be more effective than the endogenous CNS depressant (pentobarbital) as preventive and therapeutic agents of cerebral ischemia induced in Mongolian gerbils.